With the advent of digital computing, a large number of applications such as automotive, surveillance, and bio metric use digital images and videos. Some of these applications require that images captured are of finest possible quality. One of the shortcomings in many images captured using image capturing devices is that, when a poorly lit scene is captured, details in the captured image are lost due to low light areas and/or overly bright areas in the scene. For example, when a light is switched on in a dark room, a peculiar pattern of illumination is observed. The intensity of pixels is highest around the light source and goes on reducing as one moves away from the light source. Similarly, in images, if a light source is placed at a specific location, pixels undergo a change in intensity according to a pattern. Consequently, the images captured have uneven lighting, thereby affecting quality during processing of such images.